


Gee, Officer Sexy!

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Halloween ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Angel Charlie, Brief John Winchester hate, Demon Dean, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Homophobia, Light Bondage, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Men In Uniform Fetish, No slurs in text but implied, Officer Fetish, Past Aaron Bass/Dean Winchester, Seriously Suggestive Flirting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, but not really lol, openly gay Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: Maybe dressing as a devil has its benefits, Dean muses over his second beer. Maybe some bad behavior will get Officer Sexy's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You're dressed as a sexy cop and oh God please arrest me AU
> 
> rated M due to the homophobia, violence, threats, and then heavily implied kinky smut right at the end

The guy in the sexy cop costume is leaning against the bar and Dean is suddenly, irrationally jealous of an inanimate object.

This man is clearly the most beautiful person in the room, probably the most beautiful person that Dean has ever seen.

Not that he is often exposed to great works of art, but Dean is quite certain that nothing holds a candle to the curve of the man’s jaw, the electric blue of his eyes, or the grace of his movements. Long fingers gripping the glass he's holding and lean legs bending slightly to support his casual stance.

Dean tugs at the fabric of his red onesie self consciously. Charlie is somewhere in the crowd sporting a white onesie complete with wings and a gold halo in her hair, while Dean boasts a red felt tail pinned to his ass and a headband with pointy horns on his head.

When Victor insisted that everyone wear costumes to the Roadhouse that night to have some adult Halloween fun, Dean had been ready to just wear his Singer Auto overalls and tastefully apply some motor oil here and there. But when Charlie Bradbury is your best friend, you go the whole nine yards and that includes a 'real costume' that's not 'literally your everyday look, Winchester,' whatever that means.

Maybe dressing as a devil has its benefits, Dean muses over his second beer. Maybe some bad behavior will get Officer Sexy's attention.

Charlie chooses this moment to appear at his elbow in a flurry of white feathers. "Have you talked to him yet?" Sharp as a tack, that one.

"Uh," Dean replies eloquently, ducking his head away from Officer Sexy. (I mean, if the name fits, right?)

"Dean." She rolls her eyes so hard he wonders if she can see that big brain of hers. "You've gotta go over there. At least talk to him before you assume he's straight and hide here all night."

"I'm not hiding," he pouts, taking another drink from his bottle.

"You could always do something, I dunno, devilish?" She's got a dangerous gleam in her eye now and Dean knows that something's about to go down.

But amazingly before Charlie even gets to put her diabolical plan into action, something actually does go down.

Or rather, someone goes in.

"Dean Winchester," drawls Gordon Walker, who swoops in on Dean's other side and plops into the empty chair. Charlie looks scandalized and Dean tries to mask his fear, especially upon realizing that his cronies Alastair and Azazel are mere feet away at another table.

"Gordon," he says much more calmly than he feels. "What brings you here?"

The other man just smiles wickedly at Dean, making his stomach clench. "Why, I'm here for you, Dean. You see, I'm not the kind to forgive and forget. I don't, ah, what's the phrase? Live and let die? I'd rather just… let die."

Dean is actually panicking right now. There's no way Gordon would attempt something like this in public, would he?

But that's when he realizes that he and Charlie managed to find the most isolated table in the restaurant to occupy and right now Dean has no idea where his police officer friend Victor Henriksen or his lawyer and little brother Sam are right now. Probably in the middle of enjoying a nice Halloween party at their favorite restaurant.

Meanwhile, Dean has been cornered by a man he'd really rather not ever have to see again.

It was just over a year ago when Dean brought Aaron Bass here on a date one winter night.

Sioux Falls is fairly modern and is certainly not some podunk, backwater town, but that doesn't mean there aren't still people who are opposed to seeing two men out on a date.

Gordon Walker and his group are exactly those people.

They had pestered Dean and Aaron relentlessly while avoiding actually calling them out directly and getting themselves thrown out of the restaurant, but it was still enough to really grind Dean's gears. How could people possibly still be so pig-headed?

The final straw had come when the men started threatening other people, Aaron's younger half sister Lisa and Charlie herself, who'd always been like a sister to Dean, saying those women didn't know any good men in their lives and needed to be taught a lesson.

The resulting fight had left Azazel with a broken nose and Alastair almost as bad, but Gordon was the worst off with his whole face bloody, a broken wrist, and a dislocated shoulder.

Dean had really let his anger get the better of him, and was walking away with his own black eye and many, many bruises.

That night Gordon had threatened with every punch Dean landed that he would kill Dean next time they crossed paths. He swore that men like Dean didn't deserve to live. And it looks like Gordon wants to cash in on that promise tonight.

Charlie grips his arm tightly, her eyes wide with fright. Dean's blood roars in his ears when he thinks of the disgusting things Gordon and his buddies said last time. There's no way he's going to let anything happen to her.

He stands up from their table and moves to stand in front of his best friend, staring down at Gordon who just looks smug, rising to his feet as well.

There's a brief moment of quiet right before Gordon whispers that awful slur right into the air between their bodies. And all Dean can hear is the teasing in middle school, his dad's denial, and he feels sick with the sadness that comes from knowing there are people in the world who still believe he is less than human for his sexual orientation. So he rears back and throws the first punch.

It's what Gordon wanted, obviously, but that doesn't make it less satisfying to feel his cheek bone crunch beneath Dean's knuckles.

Then Alastair and Azazel are there, each trying to hold one arm back while Gordon responds with a punch straight into Dean's chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs before moving up to punch him square in the jaw.

Dean struggles to free his arms between blocking the other hits. He gets a good hit on Azazel but Alastair and Gordon just keep coming.

"Everybody back up NOW, and hands where I can see them!"

If it had been Victor, Dean wouldn't have been surprised. He'd have been relieved and happy, but not surprised. Instead, he's absolutely stunned because _Officer Sexy_ is standing just a few feet away, one hand hovering at his waist and the other extended towards their little group.

Alastair and Azazel start laughing and frankly, Dean can't blame them. Seriously it's a great costume, very accurate looking, but this guy can't actually place any of them under arrest. In fact, Azazel actually moves towards the guy as if to push him away.

"Stay out of our business you little—" and then a taser (which is definitely not plastic like Dean had assumed) connects with Azazel's forearm with a loud crack before Officer Sexy shoves him into a chair.

"You stay there," his deep voice booms, clearly irritated now. He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out… Oh my God, is that a real badge? "I'm SFPD for real, and you're really under arrest, all of you."

At this Charlie actually bursts into tears and Dean isn't far behind her, relief swelling in his chest.

He shoves Gordon away and backs up, putting an arm around Charlie protectively.

"Officer, she didn't do anything," he starts, but the officer _(don't you dare call him Officer Sexy out loud, Dean Winchester)_ holds up his hand again.

"Be that as it may I want all of you down at the station." At this, he reaches into another pocket to retrieve a cell phone. He gestures for everyone to take a seat and turns slightly to speak into the phone. He makes several phone calls over the next few minutes, but his first call must have been to the station because Victor rushes over to them not two minutes later, holding a bag Dean knows contains his official police gear.

"Dean? Are you all right?" Victor knows all about Gordon Walker and has thankfully judged the scene correctly, offering Charlie a water bottle and sitting down with a small evidence collection kit next to Dean. "I'd ask for your statement but we all know I'm not unbiased here. I'll get you cleaned up but we'll have to wait until someone else gets here for you to talk to." Dean just nods, still a little shaken up.

When Victor is done ensuring that he's not still currently bleeding and talks him down from the adrenaline high, he moves to the other three men. He tells them much the same and cleans their injuries anyway like any good police officer would.

Officer Sexy approaches Dean with a look that says 'I'm just doing my job' and gestures for him to get up. Dean sees the handcuffs in the officer's hands and realizes he's about to be read his rights, so he might as well be an ass about it.

He remains seated but holds his wrists up and, putting on his flirtiest smile—sadly aware that he's not the sexiest dude in the world right now—he says, "Oh, please arrest me Officer Sexy, I can't promise I'll be good."

Charlie chokes on the water she'd been drinking and Gordon looks like he might vomit.

Victor bursts out laughing. "What the hell did he just say to you, Cas? Damn, Dean, are you out of your mind?"

Wait…

Cas?

As in Victor's partner Cas who is definitely the most uptight and by-the-book guy he's ever known? (Which is a lot coming from a pretty uptight and by-the-book kind of guy) The Cas Victor tells stories about over drinks because 'you wouldn't believe the kind of shit he says Dean I swear it's like he was born in another century?' The Cas he insists Dean should take out to dinner because 'you two are an opposites-attract-match-made-in-heaven if I ever saw one?'

 _"You're_ Cas?" Dean says incredulously, looking from the man in front of him to his old friend Victor who might not actually be breathing right now from how hard he's laughing. "…What the hell kind of cop wears a sexy police officer costume on Halloween?"

And for all Victor's talk about Cas's total lack of social skills, the smirk on his face says he can see right through Dean. "Oh, this is my regular uniform. Though I'm flattered you think it's sexy as is, I assure you that it could be... adjusted." And _shit_ if he's not absolutely smoldering right now. Charlie actually fans herself.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) a few other members of the police department arrive on the scene and take over for Victor and Cas, both of whom hover nearby anyway, talking quietly. After taking initial statements, all four men are indeed handcuffed and brought down to the station separately, plus Charlie sans handcuffs.

Sam meets them there, and Dean is able to secure his release in no time. Yes, he had thrown the first punch and yes, he might still face consequences for it, but all were in agreement that it had not been unprovoked, especially not when considering the previous circumstances and the very real threat Dean had felt to his and Charlie's safety.

They're exiting the station through a side door when Dean hears his name called after them in a gruff voice. He waves Sam and Charlie off and turns to face Cas.

"That was quite the interesting Halloween party," the officer says, peering at Dean with wide blue eyes. Yeah, Victor hadn't been lying when he'd said Cas was Dean's type.

"I've had better." Dean shrugs.

Then Cas moves forward and Dean finds himself between a hot guy and a door frame. Not so bad, he thinks.

"You know," Cas breathes, and Dean is oh so grateful that at this time of night (aka very, very early morning) there's no one else around. "If you weren't kidding about that Officer Sexy line, I wasn't kidding about adjusting my uniform. I'd like to think that we could both be, well, flexible."

He looks Dean up and down in a way that makes Dean's cheeks feel hot and he prays this isn't some fight-induced dream. He's still wearing a silly Halloween costume for Pete's sake.

"I'd _try_ to be good for you, Officer Sexy." Dean drops his voice lower to match the other man's and relishes the way Cas’s pupils dilate slightly at the implication. "But no promises. You might have to restrain me, so…" At this, he trails one finger down the middle of Cas's chest and down to his belt, where a pair of handcuffs are dangling at his thigh. "I'd keep these handy."

The noise in Cas's throat would probably be best described as a growl and it does wonders for Dean's arousal. Cas has to breathe in deeply through his nose before opening his eyes again to level Dean with a steamy stare.

"I'll be finished by six," he says, taking another step so the two of them are chest to chest and puts one hand possessively on Dean's hip. "Pick me up here and we'll see about your behavior. And lose the onesie, it'll be too difficult to peel off of you." Cas moves his other hand down Dean's side, just grazing the curve of his ass. "I'd tell you to just save time by showing up naked but there's these public indecency laws I can't recommend you ignore." He smirks at this, the hand on Dean's hip tapping lightly before he steps away. Cas gives him a little salute and whistles as he heads back into the police station.

Six o’clock can't come fast enough.


End file.
